Impervius
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: No era el tipo de beso que sus amigos compartían con sus respectivas novias cuando estaban siendo particularmente amorosos. No era el tipo de beso donde sus manos se envolvían alrededor de su cintura, tirando de ella en una carrera climatizada de pasión. Era sólo sus labios tocándose, pero la simplicidad y la inocencia de el los dejó a los dos sin aliento cuando se separaron...


**Impervius**

Los personajes pertenecer a JK Rowling y la trama a **bravenclawesome **(antiguamente cloverlover), que me dio permiso de traducir su historia, muchas gracias :)

* * *

_En ese momento, Hermione apareció detrás de él; ella estaba sosteniendo su capa sobre la cabeza y estaba, inexplicablemente, radiante._

"_¡Tengo una idea Harry! ¡Dame tu lentes, rápido!"_

_Harry se los dio, y mientras el equipo veía asombrado, Hermione los toco con su varita y dijo, "¡Impervius!"_

"_¡Aquí!" ella dijo, regresándoselos a Harry. "¡Van a repeler el agua!"_

_Wood la veía como si la fuera a besar._

"_¡Brillante!" dijo con voz ronca después de que ella desapareciera en la multitud. __"Okay, equipo, ¡vamos!"_

_- Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban_

Oliver salió de la ducha, sacudiendose las gotas de agua de su cabello. Gryffindor había perdido, pero incluso él estuvo de acuerdo que se habían merecido este momento. Después de todo, alguien se desmayó y el otro fue obligado a atrapar la Snitch en algún momento. A regañadientes admitió a sí mismo que el juego se había perdido. No importa, se dijo. Mejor suerte la próxima vez.

Se vistió rápidamente y echó un encanto de secado en sí mismo, y salió de su habitación sintiéndose un poco mejor. Al entrar en la sala común, se acomodó en un sillón junto al fuego, temblando cuando una ola de calor se apoderó de él. Cerró los ojos y se relajó con felicidad.

Oyó un chirrido desde el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Abrió un ojo y vio una figura emergiendo desde la entrada. La silueta finalmente entró en la luz, y sus ojos se abrieron cuando él la reconoció.

Era una amiga de Harry Potter, la chica de cuya inteligencia todo el mundo habla y envidia. Ella era la que había echado el hechizo para proteger los lentes de Harry de la lluvia torrencial. Le había querido dar las gracias, pero ella había desaparecido antes de que pudiera hacerlo, incluso se habían escapado de su boca. Lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar su espalda mientras ella se fundía con la multitud de vítores de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Él había hecho una especie de nota mental para encontrarla, pero no había esperado que ella apareciera en este lugar, donde él estaba completamente solo.

"Hola Hermione," dijo el cómo bienvenida. Ella saltó y miró hacia él, pero su expresión de sorpresa se alivió al verlo sentado junto al fuego. "Oliver, ¿no es así?" dijo en voz baja, acercándose a él. Oliver no podía dejar de admirar cómo el fuego ardiente de Gryffindor se reflejaba en sus ojos de color marrón oscuro. "¿Qué sucede?"

Por un momento, Oliver no tenía palabras. No era el tipo de persona que de forma espontánea perdía la capacidad de hablar cuando estaba con chicas guapas, pero su hermosura lo confundió un poco, en el sentido que lo hizo sentirse un poco incómodo. No era como si él nunca había tenido una novia - era un jugador de Quidditch, después de todo - pero le preocupaba un poco la forma en que actuaban de manera tan diferente, la forma en que les importaba mucho sobre cómo otras personas los vieran, cómo se reían y se susurraban la una a la otro en la clase, y eso que siempre iban al baño en grupo. Y no ayudó que estaba fácilmente atraído por ellas, pero era demasiado tímido para admitirlo.

Mientras tanto, no podía expresar lo mucho que quería dar las gracias a la chica de tercer año que tenía de pie delante de él, con el pelo largo recogido hacia atrás, que de alguna manera le enmarcaba el rostro bastante bien. Claro, Harry había caído del cielo, pero eso fue sólo debido a los dementores. Al menos Hermione le había ayudado lanzando ese hechizo mantener la lluvia fuera de sus gafas. Se puso de pie y se movió un poco, sintiéndose un poco cohibido ya que estaban los dos estaban solos. La sala de repente parecía demasiado tranquila, salvo por el crepitar del fuego.

"Eh... ah..." se sentía nervioso, sintiendose más incómodo cada segundo. Cuestionando, los ojos marrones de Hermione lo miraron mientras el luchaba para sacar las palabras. "Yo sólo quería decir..."

Una estampida de pasos arruinó el momento, y él perdió el tren de sus pensamientos. Los otros Gryffindors se estaban acercando a la sala común. Él no tenía mucho tiempo.

Así que él se inclinó y la besó. Sólo duró unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para que le diera tiempo de poner toda su gratitud y emoción en ella. Estaba seguro de que ella lo entendería. No era el tipo de baboso beso con la boca abierta que sus amigos compartían con sus respectivas novias, cuando estaban siendo particularmenteamorosos. No era el tipo de beso donde sus manos se envolvían alrededor de su cintura y en su pelo, tirando de ella más cerca de él en una carrera climatizada de pasión. Era sólo sus labios tocandose, pero la simplicidad y la inocencia dejó a los dos sin aliento cuando se separaron, justo a tiempo para que la puerta retrato se abriera y el resto de la casa entrara en la habitación.

Oliver rápidamente se alejó antes de que alguien pudiera ver lo que estaban haciendo. Hermione estaba decididamente sorprendida, un pequeño rubor florecía sobre sus rasgos delicados cuando ella lo miró fijamente, cautivada por su mirada. Oliver le dio una pequeña sonrisa, luego se apartó de ella y se alejó.

* * *

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**No me encanta esta pareja especialmente, pero sí creo que a Oliver le gustaba Hermione en algún punto del tercer año. Tiene que haber alguien que hubiera notado a Hermione antes de que lo hiciera Krum. Después de todo, era una niña linda, ¿no es así?**

* * *

Bueno, ¿les gustó el fic? Personalmente me encantó…


End file.
